


Late Night

by Sofie K Werkers (femgeek)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-01
Updated: 2003-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femgeek/pseuds/Sofie%20K%20Werkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee, Ginny, and 2 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Schuyler, because anyone who asks for anything Lee, gets it from me. (Hey, that rhymes!)

The last Saturday before his NEWTs, Lee is still up at 2 in the morning, long after everyone else has gone to bed. That is, he _thinks_ everyone else has gone to bed. "Still up?" Startled, he looks up from his Transfiguration notes.

"Oh! Oh, hi, Ginny. What are you doing up so late?"

"I asked you first." She yawns, pulls dressing gown closer around her, and curls up in the chair closest to the fireplace.

"Studying," he says, holding the book up as if to prove it. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep." She yawns again, and Lee puts the book down to look at her. She looks tired, and her hair is tousled in a way he knows very well, though he doesn't usually see it on hair this long. "I miss Fred and George," she says, as if she's reading his mind.

"Yeah, me too," he admits. He's used to sleeping on his side, turned towards their beds, and now the last thing he sees at night are two empty beds.

Suddenly, Ginny smiles. "Well, at least _you're_ still here," and Lee is too dumbfounded to do anything more intelligent than blink at her. Her smile turns into a grin, and again, it's painfully familiar. "Don't play innocent with me, Lee Jordan. Fred and George may have been the Troublemakers-in-Chief, but they couldn't have put that itching powder in Flint's shirt while they were at Quidditch practise."

"Oh, _that_ ," Lee grins, remembering Flint jumping around like a cat on a hot tin roof, trying to get the powder out of his clothes. "He never did figure out who did it. Never suspected me." Then he realised, "hey how'd _you_ know it was me, then?"

Ginny grins again, and this time, it isn't painful, just infectuous. "Because I've always known you were the smart one, the one who doesn't get caught."

"Not pulling pranks, anyway. Shooting my mouth is another matter entirely." Almost subconsciously, he rubs the back of his hand, and hopes the marks have faded now. Hoping to distract her, he case she noticed, he executes a mock bow, or as close to one as he can without getting up. "But thank you, fair lady, for the kind words."

She snickers, then yawns again. "I think I'll try to get some sleep now." She stretches her legs as she rises from the chair, and Lee has a split second to realise that in his head, a dial just turned from "best friends' little sister" to "best friends' _gorgeous_ little sister". Then Ginny's lips are against his, and he's kissing her, and for one blinding moment, it's better than any kiss he remembers.

"Goodnight, Lee," as she climbs the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Night," he says quietly, and stares after her.


End file.
